


【授权翻译】毒を食らわば　若是饮下毒液

by kiyoko9



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Authorized Translation, M/M, Original work in Japanese, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoko9/pseuds/kiyoko9
Summary: 林克为中毒的加农道夫看病（爱心）的故事
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), 加农林
Kudos: 10





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *本原文作者为鰆，pixiv/twitter harufish555，本人仅负责翻译其所作同人文章
> 
> *翻译获得作者本人授权，禁止私自二次转载传播
> 
> *个人翻译难免有不精准的地方，这次真的有不少不确定能不能这么意译的地方，大家凑活着看看，有意见欢迎评论【来自已经秃了的某人】

由于格鲁德骑兵相当熟练的技巧，海拉鲁的骑兵只能望其项背。格鲁德全民都在日常生活中便格外熟悉骑马和骑射，并由此保证了他们骑射的精度。而格鲁德族仅仅作为沙漠中的军阀却能够成功被王国接受，也正是极大程度地依仗着那精湛的技术。当然，作为格鲁德族首领的加农道夫也极其擅于骑射并精通马术和枪术——即使是在掌握了所有武艺的格鲁德族之中也是数一数二的高手。

“——魔物的讨伐？”

因他那广为流传的勇名而被王国约着商量相关事宜的加农道夫讶异地反问道。对方仅有王国军的司令官一人。对于作为客将为王国工作的加农道夫而言，他对迟迟没有清扫魔物的王国军只能深深地蹙眉。在听闻了实际的说明以后，他眉间的褶皱变得更深了。

蜥蜴形态的魔物在海拉鲁全国领土广泛地分布着。它们大多生活在干燥地带，军队偶尔还会接收到好奇心过重的旅人在偏僻地区被袭击的报告。在这个刚刚平息了战乱的现今，这个魔物讨伐正属于海拉鲁王国军主要的任务，然而——

“麻烦的是我们接到了关于新品种出没的报告……”

先锋队似乎是因那个新品种的魔物攻击而全灭了。

“这家伙又造成了不少麻烦……”

溃散着逃回来的人似乎大部分都被保持着绝对安静的诊所所收容。有的伤员表示自己的身体感到了异常的麻痹，有的受了火伤，然而冻伤的人也并非不存在。魔物的种类之中有着突然变异而带毒的例子，因此这次的新品种也应当是其中的一种吧……司令官低声感慨道。

（所以，为了保护王国的正规兵，就把包袱丢到这里来了吗……）

尽管想要直接无视那种偏僻地方的魔物，但又不可以真的置之不理。司令官将讨伐的事情整个抛出以后便离开了房间，加农道夫一边按揉着眉间一边叫来了副官。

“首领，您叫我吗？”

“拜托你在这里留守数日。”

“……谷内有什么吗？”

“不，只是去给王国军擦屁股罢了。似乎是和蜥蜴人对战的时候全灭了。”

“哈哈哈，这听起来还真像是软弱的海利亚人啊。”

格鲁德女人以一副惊讶的样子耸起了肩膀。

“您要一个人去吗？”

“侦察而已。”

即使嘴上说着侦查，但也不过是想要活动一下因书面文件类工作而变得有些迟钝的身体。但这个想法似乎被副官看透了——加农离开的时候，她向他的背后扔来了箭筒。

然而，在走廊看见了那令人讨厌的家伙时，加农道夫不假思索地折返回去。

“加农道夫！”

还是晚了一瞬。少年——林克已经气势汹汹地飞扑到了打算要逃走的男人的腿上。这是近半年来开始进出城镇的少年。听说他与塞尔达公主有些交情，因公主的要求而被允许进出。不知是从哪里跳出来的底细不明之人——也有暗地里如此抱怨的贵族。从加农道夫的角度来看，公主和谁有着亲切的关系并非他所知道的事情。对他而言，那个少年总跟过来缠着不放才是问题所在。

这绝对不是什么亲近的表现。尽管少年装作一副天真的样子，当加农道夫和格鲁德的女性们交谈、亦或是准备发送文书之时，少年的眼中总是带着些微的紧张。加农看穿了少年似乎是作为间谍的角色。不过正是因为他本就和公主关系亲近，加农更应看得出这其中的意图。

半年前，格鲁德族因公主莫须有的怀疑而失去了信用。

怀疑的名目为谋反。

被称为梦之神谕的神迹在这个国家有着实际的力量。尽管那的确称得上是事实，但慎重的计划与积累而来的信用有了效果，塞尔达公主的告发因证据不充分而被撤下。在那件事之后，加农道夫为了恢复信用而开始接受军中的杂事并四处奔走。尽管他并没有表现出来，但他对公主的怨恨正日复一日地积累着加深。那位自作聪明的少女才应该被禁止对政务插嘴，但她似乎根本没有停止和乳母鬼鬼祟祟地做些什么的想法。

“加农道夫，你今天要去哪儿呀？也带上我呀。”

林克天真无邪地问着，语气中却隐约包含着探索的意味。少年简直像是跟着亲鸟转的幼鸟一般在加农道夫的去处出没。他甚至还有一次从窗户侵入了加农的宿舍。即使是如此可恶的行为，但作为一个孩子却更是显出了他的身手不凡，而少年的同行也为军队所认可。实际上，少年甚至比普通的士兵还要强悍。尽管加农在少年一人便屠杀了即使成人士兵对上也会陷入苦战的魔物之时也这般感慨过——

“喂！加农！喂——”

总之真是吵死了。性格沉默的男人并未掩饰眉间显出几分不悦的褶皱，粗鲁地摇着腿将少年甩了下来。路过的文官们慢吞吞地看向被喋喋不休的少年缠住、露出可怕神色的男人。

当加农道夫向练兵场走去时，少年便突然消失了。练兵场的一部分是养着骑兵所驾之马的马厩。这里寄养着格鲁德族所有的全部马匹，即使是神出鬼没的少年，也不会跟着到这种地方来。男人悄悄地松了口气，向爱马所在的方位走去。

通体漆黑的格鲁德马匹躲过许久不见的主人的手，不快地摇晃着身体。这是一匹气性暴烈更甚于体力的巨马。王国的马夫似乎是无法应对，因此懈怠了马匹的运动锻炼。即使如此，在男人安抚并且让它在训练场呆了两周以后，尽管黑马仍旧摆出一副不逊的姿态，却也允许男人给自己装上了马具。在将行李固定在马鞍上之后，男人轻巧地骑上那巨马的身躯，飞驰而去。

调转马匹方向出了草原以后，清新的风吹了过来。晴天所照射的阳光和灼热太阳直射不同，令人感到舒适。自从被调到了海拉鲁，男人放松之时总会驾马出行。尽管最近没有那样闲暇的时光，但果然海拉鲁的大地是如此美丽。任外套随风飘动了些许时间以后，男人夹了夹马腹加快了速度。随后，像是被鞭子抽了一般，他意识到自己之前的安心不过是一时的。

“加农！”

骑着栗色小马的林克从草原的另一面靠了过来。尽管称之为小马，但这匹马已经长成了可以让人骑乘的马匹。一人一马停在加农道夫的旁边，那看上去毫无保留的互动似乎并非一朝一夕便能建立起来的信赖关系。

“……你会骑马？”

“对啊。”

听见少年平淡的回答，加农道夫眉头皱成了不逊于格鲁德山谷的深涧。

*

林克机警地跟了上来。到达在魔物出现地点附近的村落后，他还扭过头来说着类似“我还想着你会不会回到格鲁德的山谷呢”之类的话。受够了这种耍小聪明的行为，男人板起脸来。

由于魔物大多都是夜行性的生物，男人准备调整好作息时间以后再朝向目的地进发。尽管甚至被人猜疑成了亲子关系，加农道夫还是亮出身份后住进了旅宿，无视了在一边吵闹的少年后上床就寝。

“喂，你已经要睡了吗？”

“睡一会儿而已。”

在加农盖上了被单决心无视到底后，林克似乎是放弃一般地闭上了嘴。在他刚想着这就好了并闭上了眼的瞬间，加农背后的被单被掀了起来。

“喂！”

“我们一起睡嘛。”

“去睡那边的床。”

“可是很冷呀。”

林克不安分地挪动着贴到了只抬起脑袋的加农背后。即使是格鲁德镇上所有人都害怕的可怕神色对林克也毫无作用。已经知道无论露出怎样凶悍的表情对于少年也是无用的男人只好叹了口气，并调整了一个轻松的姿势。只要闭嘴睡觉，体温偏高的少年就像是令人舒适的热水袋一样。

“……喂。”

男人抓住了那只揉捏着侧腹的手，一脸凶相地转了过去。

“你在干什么？”

“按摩啊。”

“不需要。快点给我睡。”

“可是那里变硬了呀。”

“那里本来就应该是硬的。”

加农一边说着“好了快给我睡觉”，一边捂住了越说越来劲的少年的嘴。再加上一句“我们可不是来这里玩的”，少年只好不情不愿地退了下来。

当晚饭的香味浮动在空气中时，加农醒了过来。尽管他在一瞬间考虑过要不要就这样扔下熟睡中的林克离开，但对方也可以成为不弱的战力。想着这家伙至少要比王国的军人好一些，加农道夫摇醒了少年。

“走了。到时间了。”

少年并没有什么起床气。在即将迎来的战斗以前，他已经收起了脸上仍残存的稚气，让见者无不啧啧称奇。两人带着武器离开了村落。往村外继续走下去后，荒芜的街道立刻变成了兽道，邀请着旅人向没有丝毫人烟的荒野走去。听说这里曾经作为坑道十分热闹，但自从开始了与鼓隆族的交易以后便变得冷清了。

再往前走一些就发现了魔物的足迹，两人开始隐藏气息追踪其后。魔物的痕迹逐渐增多，向着有些稀疏的枯萎树木那一带延续过去。加农停下了脚步，用在沙漠中锻炼出的锐利视线扫过周围的环境。尽管是没有什么遮蔽物的荒野，少量的山坡所形成的影子却也正是适合伏击的地方。男人做了个手势后走了出去以寻找敌人。他将少年留下守在原地后从后方绕到了丘陵之处。

突然，“ki”的一声尖锐的叫唤响了起来。看样子是被留下的林克遇上了魔物。加农道夫急忙站了起来，向着发出声音的方位赶了回去。他抽出随身佩带的长剑，跃到正在草丛中打在一起的双方面前。林克正用盾牌格挡开魔物挥来的爪子，并向带着鳞片的柔软腹部刺了一刀。加农也从敌人无防备的背后迅速地挥动长剑，向魔物的脖子砍去。随后，他一脚踢开吐出绿色血液后倒下的魔物，迎击从少年身后冲过来的新对手。气势汹汹地猛扑过来的魔物无法在空中躲避，便被长剑穿刺而过。

当加农从轰然倒地的魔物身上抽出长剑之际，第三只魔物出现了。这只魔物与之前的敌手身体颜色不同。看见这浑身带着刺眼紫色的蜥蜴人，加农道夫警告道。

“小子，这家伙是变异种！”

林克抢到还未调整好体势的加农道夫之前，在手中挽了个剑花后开始挑衅魔物。

“看这里！”

按林克预想那般定下了目标的蜥蜴人轻快地跳动着追在当它迫近时便已经离开了原处的林克身后。即使如此，这个微妙的距离对于剑来说太过遥远，对于弓而言又太过靠近。在两人对视之际，加农道夫迅速地拔出了剑，向少年身边跑去。蜥蜴人也注意到了这位体型更为魁梧的新敌人，向后大幅地跳跃以拉开距离。然而那处正是林克的射程之内。见到加农道夫作为前卫抵达之时，林克取出了弓箭，瞄准了左右跳跃的蜥蜴人后拉紧了弓弦。

敌人也十分聪明。发现自己正在被狙击后，魔物跳向了加农道夫。它以极快的速度左右闪避着冲向了加农握剑的手。加农道夫侧身闪过那一击，瞄准了对方落地的瞬间。

然而蜥蜴人却就那样跑着躲过了攻击，袭向了正摆好姿势拉开弓弦的林克——它的目标是更加弱的一边。这的确称得上狡猾。向旁边跳跃闪过的林克回敬了一箭，但这并未瞄准的一击没有击中魔物。落地的蜥蜴人四肢紧压在地上蓄力，大口地吸着气。紧追在后面的加农道夫察觉到了这不同寻常的迹象并加快了奔跑的速度。

“快躲开！”

加农道夫向林克怒吼着，从蜥蜴人的背后挥下长剑。他打算在魔物做出些什么可疑的事情之前就结果对方。同预想的一般，加农道夫在电光火石之间劈开了魔物的躯干。然而，意想不到的事情发生了——在断气之前，魔物的身体便崩裂开来，那本来打算吐出的液体也四散着喷洒在那片区域之内。加农道夫不可避免地沐浴在飞溅过来的血液和粘液之中，并忍不住将那些液体吞咽了下去。

“加农道夫！”

仍旧维持着拉弓姿势并看到了整个过程的林克在看见魔物倒地后便跑着靠了过来。加农道夫制止了正伸出手打算给他擦一擦的少年，粗鲁地擦拭着脸庞。

“别摸，可能有毒。”

“有毒！？”

使得林克变了脸色的加农道夫仍旧保持着淡定。他可不是为了装饰门面而被魔女们养大的男性。自幼时起，他便为了锻炼抗药性而一直服用各式各样的毒药，一旦有了什么状况，也可以自行调和解毒的药剂。

“没有其余的残党了吗？”

加农道夫无视了狼狈的林克，环视着四周并保持着警惕。也许是因这句话回想起此处还是敌方阵营，林克抿紧了嘴唇、捡起了此前丢开的弓箭。

最终，两人在那一晚完成了职务，将荒野的蜥蜴人一个不剩地处理了。


	2. 中

异变发生在归还之际。

到达城镇的时候已经是深夜了。决定明天再提交报告后走在回房路上的加农道夫感受到了一股强烈的鼓噪并按住了胸口。呼吸并没有异常，身体却变得异常燥热。因担心而一直跟在后面的林克尽量不被察觉地微微放慢了步子。毒液似乎开始起效了。尽管并非头疼肚子痛，也并非冻伤——这股热量是烧伤的症状吗——在加农仔细地思考时，他已经回到了自己的房间。男人停下了脚步站在原地，不耐烦地打量着身后的少年。

“小子，你要跟到什么时候？”

“可是，加农道夫你中了毒呀。我这不是担心你嘛？”

不满地咂舌后，男人打开了房间的门。反正关门赶出去以后少年也会从窗户进来。加农道夫无视了跟进来的少年并走向了浴室。男人解下上半身的皮铠并丢在一边，将打好的水倾倒在身上以冷却那股热度。林克一副担心的样子守在只穿着一件黑色内衣的男人。

“加农，真的没事吗？”

“……”

加农道夫终于发现了这股无法冷却的热度的原形。这时，他前所未有地感觉到一直缠在他身边的少年是多么的碍手碍脚。

（催淫毒吗——）

这是一股无法发散也无法吸收的热度。但是，因为林克跟在旁边，他无法去娼馆解决问题。加农道夫任由水从头上滴落，准备离开房间。林克一把拉住了加农的衣摆。

“你要去哪里？”

“……厕所。”

“你不去治疗所吗？”

我怎么可能去那里。加农道夫在心中呻吟道。这种事情要是被王宫的人知道了，格鲁德族会因为自己而更失体面。想到最后竟然被逼到了如此地步，加农道夫有些粗鲁地甩开了少年的手臂。“差不多了就给我回去。”甩下这句话以后，他再次决定出门。

“——呐，加农。让我来帮帮你怎么样？”

怀疑自己听错了什么的加农道夫转回身去。当他推开身后即将要关上的门时，林克紧紧地靠了过来。

“……你说什么？”

“我们来做点好、事、情、吧。你现在很难受吧？”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

加农看着用力扒着自己不放并抬头望向自己的少年，腰间隐隐作痛。男人尽可能平静地低声说道：

“别戏弄大人。赶快回去。”

“我要是回去的话，加农就会去找妓女吧？”

少年口中吐出的言语使得加农道夫目瞪口呆。他的确知道对方并不是一个普通的孩子，但是这家伙到底——

“小子——”

林克在加农道夫说出什么之前就开始了他的行动。少年诱惑一般地从下而上抚摸着男人的下腹部。因快感而引起的震颤一闪而过，加农的腰部猛地僵硬起来。加农道夫抓紧了那只可恶的手，俯视着少年：

“你要做什么？”

“我都说了要做了……这样下去会被谁看见的哦。快点进房间吧。”

“……”

“好啦！快点。”

虽说是最不言自明的事情，这里是格鲁德族所分配的宿舍。只要作为首领的加农道夫没有发出命令，在下层巡逻看守的女性们是不会上来的。

然而加农道夫只是沉默着听从了少年所说的话——一步退回房间后，他关上了窗户。

实在是太令人不悦了。对于性爱，无论是同性还是少年少女，他原本都是毫无顾忌的。然而考虑到要在仍旧年轻的少年身上发泄，加农本想着去娼馆或是同族的女人处，亦或是用自慰来处理。但当这样的考虑被如此过分地煽动，若是不做到最后恐怕自己也不会舒心。同时，少年被塞尔达公主庇护一事更是增强了他内心的不快感。

加农沉默着被引到了床前后，缓慢地反抓过少年的手，将之按在了自己已经蓄势待发的物件上。  
  
“你不会食言吧。”

当他的手触碰到那滚烫硬挺的地方时，林克咕咚咽下了一口唾沫。

“没问题。我会让你舒服起来的。”

少年舔了舔唇回答道。得到了首肯的加农道夫脱下鞋，坐在了床上。林克则是目不转睛地看着那已经挺立得快要贴到腹部的东西，坐到了加农大张的两腿之间。对于少年毫不犹豫的行动，加农道夫在心中暗自疑惑——这位少年的年龄，也许与他的外表并不一致。

“舔吧。”

林克温顺地听从着低沉的耳语，大张着嘴迎入刚直的物体，用舌头仔细地探索着凸起的血管和褶皱，来回地转动着服侍对方。快感迅速地涌了上来，男人重重地吐出一口气——毒药的效用使得他的感官变得更加敏锐。而林克则是眯起眼睛、抬头看向粗喘着的男人。

“唔…、…嗯”

加农道夫正以让他感到屈辱的速度变得高昂。每当少年赤红的舌头在先端舔来舔去并轻轻拨弄时，铃口都会颤抖着涌出一些清液。林克不厌其烦地舔舐吞咽着圆形的水滴。他说着“再多出来一些”后便用力地裹紧口腔吸了一口，用嘴唇刺激着末端。加农用力抓紧了自己的膝盖忍耐着这过分的快感。林克则是将额头抵上了那激烈起伏着的腹部，最大限度地吞下加农的男根。

“苏糊吗？”【*此处为含着什么口齿不清的状态】

“闭嘴……！”

为自己就要这样轻易地射精而感到恼火，加农道夫紧皱着眉忍耐着波涛一般汹涌的快感。而将男人的东西在嘴里彻底玩弄了一番的林克却是露出得意的神色，松开了嘴唇。巨根的先端再次涌出几乎抽丝般粘稠的液体，在片刻便满溢而出，顺着茎身流了下去。

“加农，这个……”

林克用指尖沾起一些粘稠的液体，唇边浮起会心的笑容。

“看来是很舒服啊。”

加农道夫对此并无否定、也没有肯定，只是淡淡地瞥了少年一眼。既然还有空闲说话，不如继续舔下去。丢下这句话后，男人持续地用龟头磨蹭着唇部催促对方继续。少年一边抚摸着加农的鼠蹊部，一边侧过脸来向上舔舐着茎身。即使是全身都像钢铁铸成的男人，大腿内侧的肌肤也是柔软的。林克一边执著地用指尖搔动着那处，一边拢起头发露出尖尖的耳廓。那染着淡淡颜色的耳尖确实地邀请着男人变得更加地兴奋。

甘美的射精感像是翻涌而来的波涛一般断断续续地支配着加农道夫。被这样纤细的少年摆弄的屈辱感打击着男人。但是他已经无法再掩饰自己粗重的呼吸。将手向后放去，男人等待着正逐渐上涨的快感达到顶端的瞬间。

——然而，加农不曾料想到的却是手腕突然失去了力道。手脚都强烈地发热，痛痒感使得全身的肌肤像是火烧一般痛苦。似乎是毒液的循环使得他的身体开始麻痹了。这样的姿态对于加农道夫来说太过狼狈，只能出声制止正持续着爱抚他的林克。

“等等，小子。毒……”

“——唔？”

鼻尖已经凑上了耻毛，正努力吸含着根部的林克听见男人的声音，只能用视线给予回答。尽管身体麻痹，感官却不仅没有变得迟钝，反而变得更为敏锐。这似乎就是那种毒的特性。因所见情景而变得兴奋并一口气升到了高点，男人发出了一点都不像自己的呻吟。

“……嗯呼……！”

“不能动吗？”

少年向因自己的唾液而闪闪发亮的物件轻轻吹气，坏心眼地问道。绷紧了腹肌的加农道夫在下一瞬间竟是因那汹涌而强烈到近乎可怕的快感而支撑不住，倒在了床上。了解到男人无法动弹后，林克开始用力地舔吸敏感的龟头。他简直像是要刮下些什么一样来回舔着先端赤色的嫩肉，并抚摸着血管突起的茎身。

紧跟着倒下去的男人，林克也爬上了床。少年以格外淫靡的表情低头俯视着正抓着床单大口喘息的魁梧男人。若是再被做出和之前一样的事情，一定就能达到高潮吧。加农咬紧了牙齿想道。

又是一股几乎让脑海空白的快感袭来。林克正用小巧的嘴贪婪地吞吐着男根，并不时发出下流的声音。由于加农的硕大填满了口腔甚至使得少年没有丝毫裹紧的空间（此处大概就是填得太慢了以至于都没有办法故意把两颊的肉吸起来以增加刺激），林克保持着呼吸并裹吸着男根。乳齿时不时地碰到时也会产生异样的快感。腰开始不自觉地痉挛，男人不禁皱紧了眉——已经到了无法忍耐的限界了。

“…嗯、……唔哦——！”

“嗯……唔……嗯？”

正含着先端等着射精的少年有些奇怪地松开了嘴唇。加农的男根确实在痉挛，但只是流出些许的分泌液而没有喷射出精液。正准备达到绝顶的加农道夫本人也因着无法终结的快感而失去了言语的能力。那膨胀到极点的勃起正维持着微微抖动的姿态直指向上方。

“不能去吗……？”

——似乎就是那样的毒液。也许有着强制地持续提高猎物的敏感度，从而让对方轻松地产卵的功效。

男人喘息着用手肘支起身体。他因强烈的麻痹感而无法顺利地挪动四肢。仍旧穿在身上的黑色内衣因汗水而紧紧地贴在他的躯体之上。这大量的汗水是要将毒液排出身体，还是因性欲高涨而出现的呢——

总之因为无法射精，即使是用性爱也无法发散。男人因这强烈的急躁和烦闷而骂出了声。

“这可怎么办呀？加农很想要去吧？”

林克用小而可爱的手支起加农的男根，眯着眼笑出了声。加农看着靠在自己下腹处，现在甚至开始用脸颊磨蹭的少年的姿态，热度再次蒸腾而起。注意到那勃起的物件正弹动着林克自顾自地点了点头：

“如果更舒服的话就会去了吧？”

这到底是从哪里得出来的那种结论——！然而在加农表示抗议之前，林克开始了他的动作。他骑在身体仍旧处于麻痹状态的男人的腰腹处，隔着衣服一把抓住了对方的胸肌。

“之前就想做一次试试看了。”

诱惑的笑容在唇边浮现，少年就那样开始揉捏起加农的胸部。又不是女性，自然也不会得到任何快感。加农如此想着，但乳尖却违反了主人的意愿开始变得坚挺起来。宽厚而结实的胸肌仅隔着一层薄薄的衣物，乳头在哪里简直变得一目了然。少年将那突起的部位含入了嘴中吸了起来。

“唔……！”

林克用牙齿一边拉扯着布料一边轻咬着，津津有味地舔舐着和宽广的胸肌相比格外小巧的乳首。他的姿态像是小猫一样可爱，但所做的事情却和正当红的头牌娼妇没什么两样。他一边挑逗着根本不会产出乳汁的男性的乳头，一边舔吸着那两处。加农道夫以微妙的情绪俯视着这样的情景。尽管这也能带给他隐约的像是快感一般的感觉，但比起乳头本身得到的刺激，从他所见场景所得到的的兴奋感更为强烈。

即便是如此，林克看起来似乎很是兴奋。加农的腹部感到了硬热的东西被压了过来。在持续了很久的舔吸之后，少年轻松地卷起只有胸前两点处因为唾液而变了些颜色的黑色内衣。

“呜哇……”

林克小声地欢呼出声，凝视着加农的胸前。微微湿润并且挺立起来的乳头因隔着布料的爱抚而染上了颜色。乳尖被指尖胡乱揉捏擦弄着。这次的行动带来了明显的快感。加农的呼吸乱了一拍，想要将少年甩下身体。若是年轻时候被稍年长的女性这样做的话还算得上愉悦，但是年纪渐长后果然还是羞耻心占了上风。然而麻痹的手腕竟然被身材娇小的少年轻易地推开了。

“加农，舒服吗？”

少年仍旧维持着舔吸的状态问道。若是开口，也许会发出什么奇怪的声音，加农紧咬着牙齿瞪向了少年。林克趴在男人的身上，不间断地持续吸着乳首。他保持着绝不松口的状态，脚下却是在挪动着干些什么。轻巧地将鞋脱了下来，少年将脱下的东西扔到了一边。他仍旧穿着那绿色的战服。加农清晰地感觉到少年被衣服遮盖的下体正在自己裸露的腹肌上摩擦着，不可否认的，他变得更加兴奋起来。柔软的臀部来到了腹肌之上。本就已经膨胀得厉害的勃起几乎痛苦地上弯着，啪啪地打在林克的股间。


	3. 下

“想要进来吗？”

少年一边用股间蹭着硕大的龟头一边歪着脖子问道。因得不到满足而有些焦躁的加农道夫用勃起小幅度地挺动着，几乎咬碎了牙。要是再不做些什么纾解，这该死的欲望就要逼疯他了。

“快让我进去……！”

凌乱的呼吸间，这句从牙齿缝中挤出来的话语似乎激烈地拨动了林克内心中的某根弦。少年被勾走了魂一般眼神湿润，抓起了加农道夫的手。这一刻，即使是人体最为纤细敏感的指尖也变得迟钝起来。林克将那只手抬到嘴边，张口舔舐起来。

不安分的小舌搔动着关节和指尖，并附上了一层唾液。麻痹感在温热的口腔中得到了缓和，男人因微弱的快感而翕动着鼻翼。

当男人的手指得到了充分的湿润后，林克又将之引到了自己的股间。加农道夫也理解了这个举动的含义，缓缓地抚摸着那狭窄的入口。但麻痹的指尖并不能如他所想的那般灵活动作。

“能自己开拓吗？”

听见加农嘶哑的低语后，林克轻微颔首，舔了舔自己的手指后凑近了后方。若不是在这种窘迫的情况，这一定是令人大饱眼福的光景吧。林克跨坐在加农道夫的腹部之上，扭动着身体准备将男根纳入身体之内。下装被卷了上去，露出了浑圆的臀部。林克一边将手指伸入自己看不见的地方，一边因疼痛而微微扭动着身体。

少年还会让自己体会到多少超越于此的亢奋呢——半是怒气半是痴狂，男人猛地抬起了林克的下巴，舌头闯入了那半开的唇瓣，和那曾经尽情地爱抚了自己身体的小舌缠绕着共舞。尽管对方那柔软的舌因惊讶而缩了回去，当加农舔过光滑的乳齿并逗弄起上颚时，他也开始大胆地动作起来，吮吸起男人的舌头并浅浅地咬住那微厚的嘴唇。即使涎水从唇边滑落，也丝毫没有影响到两人相互交缠的唇舌，并带来了酒醉一般的兴奋感。

分离的唇间带出垂落的银丝，林克有些害羞地扭动着臀部并握住了加农道夫的男根。赤黑的物件被柔软的肉体包裹，因期待而微微地颤动痉挛起来。林克小心翼翼地将那用伸向身后的手握住的刚硬碰上了自己的股间。当姿势改为了跪坐之时，下装的前方显然已经湿透了。

“把下摆咬住给我看……”

遵从男人的要求，林克将下装的边缘卷了起来。没有了遮掩和阻挡的白嫩物件弹跳着进入了视线，拍打上平坦的腹部。有着匀称肌肉的下腹部格外白皙，为这一片白色增添了色彩的稀疏耻毛也是通透的浅金色。男人不由得吞了口唾沫，注视着眼前这具淫乱的身体——未完成二次性征发育的肉体，正是这个年纪的少年所独有的危险魅力。

就那样维持着咬住卷起的下装姿势，林克再一次试图将男根纳入。然而无论腰部怎样动作，硕大的先端都会在股间打滑。每当那时，无处容纳的快感都会游遍全身，加农的鼻息变得像是风箱一般急促起来。

当尝试再次失败时，他捞起少年的腰，将先端正好凑到了小穴处。

“沉下腰。”

少年似乎无法抗拒这亢奋而嘶哑的男性嗓音。即使因恐惧而双腿发软，林克还是毫不退缩地逐渐沉下了腰。

“呼……、痛…！！”

吞下了粗大微弯的先端后，林克停下了动作。虽然那里是最为难受的地方，但他却觉得再也进不去了，带着泪目打算抬起腰来。然而，加农却不容分说地将握在手中的腰向下拉去。被紧紧包裹的甘美快感已经催促着一波高潮的到来，但若是在这里任由少年放弃，他也许会忍不住在对方面前开始自慰或是做出些其他的什么事来。

“啊啊啊啊啊————！！”

瞬间将巨根全部纳入的林克尖叫出声。他的背部激烈地向后仰去，张开的小嘴像是犬类一般漏出“哈、哈、”的吐息。跟随着胸部的起伏，他的直肠也持续着收缩，为男人带来了期待已久的剧烈快感。

“唔…！”

无法抗拒这样深刻的快感，加农不禁放松了紧绷的全身。然而他所期待的高潮并没有到来。还是不行吗……男人和少年一样放浅了呼吸，苦闷地呻吟出声。

身体内部传来强烈的麻痹感，加农道夫比之前更无法掌控身体的动作了。现在大概是毒的功效发挥得最为厉害的时刻。尽管全身都被令人不快的麻痹感袭击，性感带却并不会变得更为敏感。仅仅是吐息就能够带来像是被击打了脑部一般的冲击，但他又绝不能达到顶峰。这样得不到满足的时间持续变长，咬紧的牙关间持续不断地溢出愉悦的声响。

平复下气息的林克开始缓慢地摇动起腰部。长而粗的巨物在他腹部的最深处反复地轻微擦动着，使他露出了有些恍惚的神情。被卷起的下装在胸前已经变得一塌糊涂，即使是没有被触碰也高高挺立的乳尖在其下若隐若现。完美地容纳了男根的狭窄通道正一收一缩，几乎要逼疯男人。

“…唔、哈…！”

“加农，要去了吗…？”

林克的腿用力地夹紧精壮的腰部，上半身以几乎要曲折过去一般的姿态向后仰去，追逐着快感并向男人发问。比起骑乘位所带来的羞耻，能够如此掌控这样的大人所带来的愉悦似乎更胜一筹。少年大胆地扭动着腰部，并开始激烈地上下起伏。

加农道夫感到渐入佳境，不由得扬起了下颚。大量的前液被搅出了泡沫，黏糊糊的水声回响在房内。

“嗯嗯、加农……好舒服……”

“呼、唔…嗯…！”

然而，男根仅仅是在林克的腹内膨胀并痉挛，却并没有一点要射精的征兆。加农只能凭借精神力对抗这样令人疯狂的折磨。另一方面的林克已经确实地即将达到顶点，随动作一下下拍打着腹部的肉茎叶开始溢出前液。

“呼啊、啊、啊…、快要去了…！加农…！”

“…嗯、…该死的，只满足自己也要有点限度…！”

“啊…、啊…、呀、啊、啊————！！”

“…啊、唔……！”

高亢的娇声响起的同时，内壁紧紧地收缩了起来，林克的身体也向后仰去。被曲折起的腿之前的脚趾也跟着一起蜷缩起来。在这甜美的收缩所带来的快感之下，即使知道无法达到顶点，男人也忍不住呻吟出声。

——在这明显是高潮的征兆之后，少年的身体却并没有完成射精。

“呼啊…、为什么……”

林克低头看向正微微震动着的阴茎，呆愣地呢喃道。在几乎逼疯人的快感之中，这样有着既视感的场景让男人想到了什么：不会是——

“粘…、粘膜摄取吗……”

如果是加农道夫的体液之中所含的毒素被少年的直肠所吸收了的话——少年的身体也开始失去了力气。林克带着泪目扭过头去，控诉一般地说着：

“啊啊…不要啊啊…、好想去……”

男人因下腹传来的几乎等同于疼痛的快感而咬紧了牙齿。如果是这样谁也无法达到顶端的话，这样彼此亲近也并没有任何意义。果然还是要解毒……这样想着起身的男人突然意识到——身体的麻痹正在减轻。那难以忍受的快感也变得不至于强烈到让人疯狂了。

抬头的欲望依旧蠢蠢欲动，加农道夫还埋在少年体内的硕大男根毫无预警地开始抽插起来。

“噫啊！！”

只是一击便翻起了白眼，林克的身体也跟着弹跳了一下。这是之前他也体会过的经历。加农道夫相当清楚少年现在正因这猛烈的快感而感到痛苦。他开始剧烈地摆动腰部，明确的射精感逐渐累积，并立即开始产生成果。

“唔…嗯！！”

终于到来的绝顶使得加农皱紧了眉，如痴如狂地享受这股快感。相当大量的精液源源不断地注入少年的腹内。

“噫啊啊！！啊、好烫…啊…！！要化掉了……！”

过于剧烈的快感使得少年不顾一切地喘息着叫出声。明明说着不要却还是摇动着腰，将后穴收紧到了一滴白浊也流不出来的程度。在射出后总算是冷静下来的加农道夫看着少年的痴态，不禁有些汗颜地回想起自己之前是否也是这种姿态。失去理智并只追求快乐的样子实在是太过可怜。然而这幅可怜的样子能够勾起情欲也正是事实。

他一边自嘲着体内的毒果然还是未完全消解，一边将男根狠狠地挺入了少年体内的最深处。

“哈啊啊呜！！”

“感觉就这么好吗……”

“不、啊呜、唔……、等……唔！”

男人可没有忘记之前被少年怎样地羞辱。他猛地向上顶去，将还没有射出去的残余一口气注入了少年的体内。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……！”

明明不能达到顶端却被这样推向绝顶，一定很难受吧。即使明白这种苦痛，加农道夫依旧毫无怜悯地对糊了满脸泪水涎水并胡乱挣扎着的少年穷追猛舍，就像是要让少年也好好地体会自己在毒素消解前所体会到的快乐地狱一般持续地挺动着腰部。

“不要、不要、饶了我…！快让我去！”

在不断收紧的肉筒之内，男人痛快地达到了第二次高潮。“呼——”他一边吐气，一边用大拇指摩擦着少年的腹部。

“哈啊啊阿…！！”

稍微按下去便能感受到留存的精液正在少年的腹内摇动着。无论是再来多少次都还能射的样子。抽插之际，总会有几缕白浊被一起带着溢出来，少年的股间不断地响起像是插入女性的蜜壶一般“咕啾咕啾”的淫荡声音。

“啊啊啊、啊呜呜…！”

林克捂住了脸，更加狂乱起来。即使他的性感带还未被人碰触，腹部内属于男人的粗大似乎已经足够让他感到无法忍受的快乐。

“让我看着你的脸……”

“呼唔……”

男人停下了动作，握住少年的两只手腕并将之举了起来。尽管那张脸庞因眼泪和涎水而变得乱糟糟的，但瞳孔却因兴奋而张开，湿润的蓝色眼眸摇曳着乞求快乐。男人直起身来，将唇贴在少年的眼尾处。舌尖舔去了溢出的泪水，并闯入了微红的耳廓。

“唔…！？”

加农道夫的耳边响起了林克如同幼猫一般的娇声。故意做出的纵容一般的爱抚也只是为了让少年更加焦躁的行为。尽管男人清楚地知道少年现在所求的并非甜美的爱抚而是强烈的快乐，却还是如此戏弄着少年。

如此，林克很快就焦躁起来，并且开始撒娇般地乞求。

“加农、加农…、快点、快让我去……噫呜呜…！！”

“舒服的话就能去了吧、这种毒。”

看见少年的眼瞳染上了绝望，加农反而更加愉悦了。

“别担心。在药效过去之前我会好好地让你快乐的。”

“不、不要……那样的……”

男人抱起了少年的腿，柔软的身体毫无抗拒地大开着腿。当男人用力地将男根挺入大张的腰的中心处时，少年颤抖着身体哀求道。

“不要…！救命啊……！”

但最优先的还是袭向腰间的欲望。男人露出了假笑，慢慢地晃动起腰部。

“到早上毒素就会消解了吧？”

“对不、对不起……我不会再恶作剧了，快让我去……！”

直到清晨，加农道夫也没有放开哭叫着的林克。

*

透进来的阳光是金黄色的。

怎么都无法入睡的加农道夫磨蹭着从床上起身，只披着长袍便走到了隔壁的房间，压低声音询问在外的守卫。

“……几点了？”

“早晨的钟声刚刚响过。”

淡定地回答后，女守卫向男人投去了想要说些什么的视线。反正已经被对方知道了，男人不动声色地接过了守卫递来的水。

“您是忽悠了哪家的良家少女吗？”

“少女吗？”

毫无遮拦的格鲁德族不会隐瞒。守卫等待着加农道夫喝完杯中的水，轻笑着问道。尽管这是一个令人愉快的误解，男人勾了勾唇，巧妙地岔开了话题。的确，取决于听者，少年高亢的叫声也许会被听成是女性的娇声。

“讨伐的首尾如何了？”

“已经解决了。午后便向那位司令官殿下报告吧。”

“首领也会去吗？”

加农用下巴遥遥示意隔壁的房间后，女性的脸上露出了浅笑。

“原来如此，请您好好享受。我会告知对方您还在远征中的……”

将之后的事物都交给了识时务的部下后，加农回到了自己的房间。以防万一喝下了解毒剂后，男人为精疲力尽地躺在床上的林克也准备了一份，坐在了床边。尽管睡颜看起来和年纪一般带着稚气，但那因哭泣而微肿的眼角处的红色透露出一股难以言喻的色气。枕着胳膊躺在少年身边，男人用拇指轻轻地抚过泛红的眼角。许是身体重合后去除了两人之间的隔阂。但即使这么说，他绝不会用那样的态度和偶然遇到的女人接触。果然，这还是因为丝毫没有清醒、身体还埋在床单之内的林克的胆量吧。

很显然，他并没有被少年厌恶。男人轻柔地梳理着丝绸般金发，一边盘算着将少年也引入相同阵营。这个年纪便与同性身体相交的少年的心境，比他目前在海拉鲁所遇到的任何人的都要有趣。若是就这样作为塞尔达的手下实在是太过可惜——

在用手掌体会少年脸颊的热度时，也许是因为昨夜的荒淫，荡漾的睡意倾泻而至。无法抗拒睡眠的波纹，男人也坠入了沉睡的波浪之间。

至于去报告的格鲁德女性又带回来了新的讨伐任务，这又是另一个故事了。


End file.
